Harry Potter and his twin
by GraceKerr-author4life
Summary: This is about Harry Potter. Through year one to year seven, we will follow his journey. Well actually her journey. In this story Harry has a sister and she will be telling her POV. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling! GREAT BOOKS!
1. Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Anna. Anna Potter. I know what you're all thinking. "Oh my God! I've heard that name before! But isn't it _Harry_ Potter?" Well yes, actually the famous one is Harry. I'm his sister, twin sister to be exact. You all are wondering, probably, why haven't you heard of me or where have I been? You see before Voldemort killed my father he hid me. He hid me in the downstairs closest under the stairs. I was only a baby, maybe one year old. I was told that Harry had been found and taken to my Aunts. My muggle Aunt. I hadn't been found yet. I was known in the outside world, now I am forgotten. Dumbledore had found me after looking for a while. He brought me back to this very castle, he was headmaster at the time and still is. There he raised me in the castle, teaching me as if I were his own daughter. He left the decision up to me, the decision to tell the world that I had survived Voldemort to. I had no scar or anything like that, but I still survived him. I decided not to tell. I would stay in the castle avoiding all students. But I knew the teachers and I knew them well. Severus Snape taught me how to brew death when I was only seven years old. Minerva McGonagall taught me how to turn into a cat when I was five. Rolanda Hooch got me on a broom when I was six. I loved growing up here. I know everything about this castle. I know every painting, every nook and cranny, every hidden passage way, and more. I love it here. I've never been worried about hiding myself from students but this year I'm extremely anxious and terrified. Harry Potter would be coming to Hogwarts this year. I don't know how I'm going to handle this. I don't what to do. I wish Dumbledore would tell me what to do. But he always says this is my issue and I need to decide how to handle it. I miss the easy years, when I was little. Now, I'm older and regretting my decision to keep it a secret. I would like to meet my brother. Do we really look alike? Does he wear glasses to?I knew one thing.

Harry Potter would be joining me at school this year.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood above the first years, trying to pinpoint my brother. I always watch the first years come in from a staircase above the front doors, into the dining hall. I heard Professor McGonagall talking and the close of the dining hall doors. A boy with bright blonde hair moved to the front of the group and look at a brown haired boy.

"So, it's true. Harry Potter really has come to Hogwarts." I drown out everything else. My eyes focus in on Harry's face. He has brown straight hair. He has green eyes, just like mine. His small round glasses shine from the glaring light. His lightning scar is the only thing different about our faces. He looks so much like the pictures Dumbledore showed me of our father; all though, as I've been told a thousand time, our eyes resemble our mother. I tug on my own long brown hair, feeling the straightness of it. I tap the side of my glasses in thought. He looks so eleven. I mean, I probably do to but he looks... so...so, see I'm at loss for words. I don't know what to say. I'm shaken out of my thoughts as Professor McGonagall comes through he doors. The first years start moving forward. I race down a hall, down a staircase, and through a hole in the wall to my seat in the dining hall. I don't usually sit with the teachers. I usually sit in my room or with the House elves. We're all good friends down in the kitchen. But for the Welcome Feast I sit with the teachers. I sit right besides Professor McGonagall (where she will sit) and Professor Snape, since they're my favorite teachers. I look out at all the students as I take my seat. I sit up straight knowing the students can't see me. They never know I'm here. I am a master at charm spells, all thanks to Professor Flitwick. I watch Professor McGonagall lead the first years towards the tables. Dumbledore gives me a look and winks. I watch the students get sorted into their house, anticipating for Harry's turn. In the back of my head I remember that I'll get sorted today to. After the feast, back in the Headmasters Office; which is also my home. Harry's name is called. I can see the sorting hat thinking and trying to figure out where to put him.

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yells out. I clap along with everyone else as a smiling Harry takes his seat at the Gryffindor table. Professor Snape smiles at me. I smile feeling the relief; he wasn't put in Slytherin. More kids are sorted until there are no kids left. The feast begins after Dumbledore says his speech. On a side note, I wonder why the third floor corridor is off limits. I'll have to ask, to see if I can go there. Food appears on my plate, my favorite dinner. The house elves know I love to have mac n' cheese every welcome feast. I eat quickly talking quietly with Professor McGonagall.

"What do you think he's like?" I ask her.

"He's probably a wonderful boy." She replies smiling. I look out at him. He's eating and talking with a small red head, which I think is also a first year. He looks like Fred and George brother. Another story, how I met Fred and George Weasley. Anyways, as I'm looking at him I see his eyes drift up to the staff. He winces and touches his scar. Then he turns and asks Percy, Gryffindor's Head Boy something. I turn to Snape. He's looking at Harry.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"He looks so much like your father." Snape replies. I nod.

"Do you think he's nice?" I ask. Snape hesitates.

"Why don't you talk to him? You don't have to tell him who you are. And you could use PolyJucie potion, to disguise yourself. I'll help you make it." Snape says softly. Many students think he's a mean old git. But I know the truth. He's a nice man, with a gentle soul. I hesitate. Do I really want to meet him? Should I do this? I nod. I have to. I have to see what he's like. Snape nods and goes back to eating. I finish my meal and wait for students to go to their common rooms. I stand as Dumbledore stands. We walk back to his office.

"You ready?" He asks grabbing the sorting hat. I nod. I sit on a stool as he places the hat on my head.

"Ah, another Potter!" The sorting hat says in my ear. I nod.

"As I said with your brother, you would do well in Slytherin. But I sense a strong dislike for that house." The sorting hat continues. I nod again.

"Hmm. Let's see. A strong mind, determination, and lots of bravery. Well, if not Slytherin... Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yells out. I sigh and smile. Dumbledore smiles at me.

"Off to bed now." He pats my shoulder.

"Good night." I walk up to the far wall and go through an invisible door. I plop down on my bed feeling so relived I got into Gryffindor. I look around my room. I have a canopy bed, a desk, a dresser thing, a talking mirror, and a built on bathroom. I have a piano against the wall, along with a flute and violin. I love music. I also love art. My easels and paint are in another corner of the room. I have two cats and three owls. I have four windows in my bedroom. It's one of the tallest towers in the school. I slip into my pajamas and watch the moonrise in the sky. I glance at my broomstick and promise myself I will play tomorrow. I'll play in the Forbidden Forest while I contemplate on talking to Harry or not.

Slowly, lost in thought, I fall asleep.


End file.
